


Oumami Fics

by mindruntaro



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Probably no smut but maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindruntaro/pseuds/mindruntaro
Summary: I've decided to post something. Finally, am I right?





	1. Hanging For More

Something about the mysterious Amami Rantarou had intrigued the young leader. The way he was so smug, so whimsical and so clever. Of course, Ouma had considered him to be above everybody. Nobody was as smug, whimsical and as clever as he was. He was the most cunning, the most responsible and of course the most handsome student in this entire academy. That fact was unarguable. 

Ouma had been sitting in his dormitory on a chair which was wonkily stuffed into the corner of his room. He was thinking about things. Nothing in particular, really. He was wondering about the outcome of the killing game they had been set up to play. He was wondering about how his peers would react to such a predicament. Of course, he was wondering about Amami Rantarou, the boy with no talent.

All of these emotions stirring deep within usually got him worked up. Today was no exception. His breathing picked up as he started contemplating the possibilities of him being offed to another student's desperate urges. He had to restrain himself; otherwise, he'd start panicking or even worse, crying.

The Ultimate Leader cannot cry. He is meant to be a man who leads the rest, not somebody who breaks down once meeting a threatening individual. Eventually, he gave in and starting whimpering softly, in order to make sure he wasn't heard. Crying; for Ouma, was a perfect way to release the pressure and high expectations that were piled on top of him. 

Suddenly, to the boy's horror, he heard his dormitory door being opened. It was that boy. Amami Rantarou. He could faintly make him out through his blurred vision. It was blurred by his tears. "A-mami..." Ouma croaked out. Amami started and rushed over to the boy. "What's happened...? You're not hurt, right...?" Amami asked softly. 

Ouma managed a small smile, "Maybe... a bit on the inside. You don't need to worry about me, though... I-I'm a leader, you see? I'm f-f-fearless... I'm strong... I'm b-brave... like all of you but... m-m-m-more..." He said before crying once more. "You don't have to put so much pressure on yourself, Ouma... You don't have to live up to your title. You're not the only one who isn't strong here. Iruma acts like she is, but she really isn't." Amami tried comforting the other boy.

Ouma tensed up when he heard Iruma's name. He didn't like it when Amami talked about the girls, as they were all obviously fascinated with him. Ouma wanted to be the only one fascinated with Amami. More than anything, Ouma wanted Amami to be fascinated by him. He had to be individual, strong... interesting!

It took him about two seconds to realise that Amami had been holding him the whole time. Suddenly, he tensed up. "W-What do you think you're doing?!" Ouma hissed but didn't pull away. "Don't be so... loud. You know that you need this, so don't push me away." Amami said seriously. Ouma's cheeks heated up, "T-That's... really gay, though." Ouma mumbled. "Hm? That's gay and you're not? I doubt that." Amami smirked and teased him. 

"I-I am not gay!" Ouma refuted, tensing up again. "Be quiet and just accept it," Amami whispered. Amami's breath against his neck made him shiver. He didn't know how it felt, it was just a new feeling to him. Amami suddenly pulled away, "Just don't put too much pressure on yourself, okay?" Amami said before leaning in and kissing the smaller boy passionately on the lips. Amami wrapped his arms around Ouma's waist, making the exchange all the more steamy.

Amami pulled away, to Ouma's disappointment. "B-But..." Ouma mumbled. Amami smirked, "You're just gonna have to hold on, my dear Ouma." Amami cooed, making Ouma all the more desperate for his touch. Ouma sighed, "Fine... but this isn't something you do with everybody... is it? You sort of let off a playboy vibe..." Ouma said quietly. "What do you take me for? Of course not! I love you, Ouma. Just hold on a tad longer and before you know it, I'll be back." Amami said.

Ouma smiled and watched his newfound lover leave the room. How did this play out? He was just now thinking of Amami and he had come in, hugged him, comforted him and kissed him passionately. Well, for the young leader, that was certainly eventful. 

\----

The next morning, Ouma woke up and went to the usual meeting place. He was always the first there as a result of his weird sleep schedules. As a leader, he was always woken up for occasions and tended to sleep either super late at night or super early. No in-between. 

He walked into the room and time seemed to freeze. Blonde-ish green hair, a smug expression. An oversized sweater. It was all there. There was something wrong, though. All of these features belonged to somebody.

That certain somebody was Amami Rantarou.

And he was hanging by a noose above the meeting table.


	2. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Wattpad.

Amami Rantarou was trying to sleep and it wasn't easy. He could hear the occasional cries of his classmates surrounding him. Most of them were frail. They couldn't handle being in a sadistic game of homicide such as the one they were playing. The one who cried the most; although, was Kiibo. He was usually stern, harsh and cold but at night, Amami could hear his desperate cries for help.

Eventually, Kiibo would be silenced by Momota Kaito. Amami could hear Momota rushing to his aid and comforting him. Kiibo and Momota had no clue that Amami knew about their relationship. Suddenly, Amami's train of thought was dislodged by a knock on his door. He could hear sniffling... it sounded like somebody was at his door and sobbing. He got out of his bed and opened the door. 

To his surprise, Ouma was there. "Oh my god, A-Amami...!" Ouma stuttered. He was clutching his pillow to his chest. "What's wrong, Ouma...?" Amami questioned the smaller boy, placing a hand on his quivering shoulder. "I... I don't wanna be alone and since... I trust you and things... I decided that I'd come to see you... I was wondering if...?" Ouma looked up at Amami expectantly. Amami sighed, "Yes, Ouma. You can stay here." He agreed and smiled softly. It made him happy to know that the outspoken leader trusted him. So much in fact that he'd come to him when he was feeling vulnerable. 

"It's not like I was... scared. I'm a leader, I can't be scared. I have to be brave for everybody because I'm their... l-lead...er..." He said before breaking down. "I'm sorry...! I-I'm just... so pathetic a-a-and... I..." He started. "You're not a leader... you're a thief," Amami said, the cogs in his brain spinning. "W-What...? That's not reassuring." Ouma sniffled and looked at the ground. "You are a thief. You've stolen my heart, Ouma." Amami flirted.

Ouma looked at him blankly, "Then how come you're still alive? The Heart is a vital organ needed to survive and... wait a minute!" Ouma said before the realisation hit him. His face heated up. "Now, you wanted to come in, yes?" Amami suggested. Ouma nodded, "I'm gonna... just stay here for the night. I-I'm... I'm not scared." Ouma said, denying his fear of being killed. "Ouma, I can tell that you are in fact, terrified... You don't have to hide your emotions..." Amami said softly. Ouma put his pillow on the floor.

"You can sleep in the bed, I'll sleep here... It is your room, anyway." He said, a slight tone of discomfort mixing in with his speech. "No, you can... sleep in the bed with me," Amami offered, making Ouma indubitably flustered. "I... I can't possibly... d-do that! I've made up my mind and I'm gonna sleep on the floor... the cold, hard floor... I just can't risk your comfort for my needs, Amami..." Ouma said quietly. "Well, at least have a blanket... wait, no. I can't stand seeing you on the floor. Come in the bed, no questions. If you don't, you'll have to go back to that scary room of yours~." Amami tempted him.

Ouma gave in and sighed, "Are you sure you want a nuisance like me invading your space...? I mean..." Óuma mumbled before Amami went over to him and held his hand. "I'm sure, Ouma." He said before leading Ouma towards the bed. Ouma looked away from Amami in order to prevent any unneeded embarrassment. 

"Goodnight, Ouma~," Amami whispered. Ouma turned away from Amami. That attempt was in vain, unfortunately. Amami nuzzled his head into the back of Ouma's neck. "Come on, Ouma~. It's cold..." Amami murmured. "W-Wha...?!" Ouma said but Amami didn't stop.

Ouma eventually relaxed. "You like that then, hm? For somebody who's so popular with the ladies, too... they'll surely be disappointed." Amami purred. Ouma shivered, "It... really is cold, Amami." Ouma said and wrapped his arms around Amami's waist. "You really are... so cute," Amami said into Ouma's hair. 

Ouma lifted his head and looked at Amami in the eyes. "Surely... you... you must..." Ouma said quietly. Amami leant in and wrapped his arms around Ouma, pecking him on the lips. "Yeah... I do, Ouma... I really, really do. I love you... a lot, okay?" Amami whispered. "O-Okay... I guess I do too, but... we can't let anybody know or... or I'll be teased and..." Ouma told Amami. "I'm the master of secrets, spare the worrying, Ouma," Amami reassured him. Ouma laid his head on Amami's chest, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.

 

Kaede sat in a chair at their usual meeting point. "So... everybody here?" Kaede asked. "Nope! Angie can see that Ouma-tan and Amami-kun aren't here yet! Gasp! What if they're... what was the word, Hoshi?" Angie asked. "I'm not a sex ed teacher, I don't need to be talking about that... right now." Hoshi said calmly. Kaede sighed, "Enough bickering, we need to find Ouma and Amami... what if... no, that can't be..." Kaede said, colour draining from her face.

"They won't be dead, surely. I mean like, you've gotta be flippin' dumb to kill dis early~!" Yumeno said in a desperate attempt to calm the hushed murmurs. "I will go check up on them." Saihara volunteered and left the room.

He tried Ouma's room first, no answer. He tried Amami's room next, surprised to see that the door was unlocked. "No... no..." Saihara murmured, preparing for the worst. He was shocked to see Amami holding Ouma close to his chest. Saihara smiled and tried not to laugh. He crept up beside the pair and then clapped really loudly.

"F-Fudge!" Ouma yelled, not really being one for swearing for no reason. He liked to use his own little cuss-words. "W-What...?! No, no... Why...!? My reputation... it'll... it'll be spoiled!" Ouma said and scrambled out of Amami's grasp. "You... you're seriously worrying about being teased for... being... pretty obviously gay?" Saihara questioned. "Of course I am, what are you, some peasant?!" Ouma yelled, grabbed his pillow and left the room. "That Ouma... Saihara, you really shouldn't scare him like that." Amami said quietly. "What were you doing, though? To any old person, that looked... very strange. Considering your height differences and just maturity differences... It could be seen as paedophilia, even though it isn't." Saihara said. "We love each other, that's all there is to it."

For the remainders of the day, Ouma hid in his room trying to tame his blushes whilst silently cursing Saihara.


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (From Wattpad). Amami catches Ouma sitting in the shower accidentally on purpose.

The short purple-haired boy sat down in the shower, letting the water run down his face. Sure, he was meant to be meeting up with the other students at this given moment but he decided to take a shower first. Surely, he was at least an hour late. Ouma Kokichi had a horrible habit of taking long showers. The sound of the water was mellifluous to him. It was the most appealing sensation he could've ever felt.

Suddenly, he heard a faint knock on his door over the sound of the water running and his own breathing. "Ouma? You're quite late... I can hear your shower running... are you still in the shower?" He heard a nonchalant voice calling out to him. "Yup, I'm in the shower! Hold on!" He responded. He couldn't tell who it was talking but he knew it wasn't a girl that had come to check up on him. None of the girls really approached him, although he didn't know why.

"I'm coming in." The voice said. Ouma tensed up and quickly scrambled for a towel, failing to find one. Suddenly, to the door to his bathroom opened and Amami poked his head in. "O-Oh... I would've surely thought that my warning gave you enough time to... make yourself presentable..." Amami sighed. "I... There are no towels in here!" Ouma complained, covering as much as himself as he could. He was still sitting down.

"Aren't you... generally supposed to stand in the shower?" Amami asked. Ouma looked away, "Sh-shut up... I like to sit down in the shower. It's nice." He muttered. "Well, I suppose... you are short enough to sit comfortably in the shower without it feeling strange." Amami teased. "I am not short! Well, I might be a little shorter than you are but that doesn't mean I'm any less smart than anybody here! Anyways, Hoshi's WAY shorter than me!" Ouma argued.

Amami Rantarou smirked, looking at the small flustered boy. "Hey, don't stare! I'm... I'm not wearing anything, so that's creepy!" Ouma defended his dignity. "I am not! I'm not... that bad!" Amami's attitude suddenly changed. "Then why're you getting so defensive about this?" Ouma smirked.

"I'm... I'm not being defensive! W-Well..." Amami stuttered anxiously. "Well...?" Ouma encouraged him to finish. "You... you just look so cute like that." Amami blurted out and instantly regretted it. Amami flinched, waiting for the leader's harsh words to be laid upon him. He swore to himself that he'd hide his slight facsination with Ouma but he wasn't proving to be doing so as well as he'd have liked to.

"You... you're calling me... cute?!" Ouma stuttered and looked at Amami. "N-No...? I mean, well, yes, but... If you don't want me to then-" Amami apologised but was interupted by Ouma rushing forward and leaping into his arms. "You don't know how fucking long I've been waiting." Ouma murmured into Amami's sweater. "You've... felt the same as me this whole time?" Amami questioned.

"Maybe not the whole time but of course, a considerable amount of time." Ouma said and looked up at him. Amami smiled softly, "Well, that's a relief for both of us then, isn't it, Ouma?" Amami asked. "Yeah, lemme just go find a towel-" Ouma tried to say but was cut off by him slipping on water on the floor.

"Fucking hell! Shit, that fucking hurt!" Ouma yelled. Amami tensed, "When you swear... that's... that's so..." Amami murmured and his face was heating up. "You... you... don't get aroused by my misery, you creep! It's weird that you're even turned on in the first place, just... don't be so creepy!" Ouma yelled. Amami smirked, thinking about how moody Ouma was. He definitely went from a cuddly, emotional teddy-bear to an arrogant, unapproachable... well, Ultimate Leader.

"I think I can live with being creepy." Amami said before leaving Ouma to find his way around the bathroom. He knew he'd be able to take care of himself.


	4. You've Got That Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma makes a grave mistake.  
> Prompt; Person A: (Gets frustrated at Person B for doing something adorable on accident) Why are you so cute?! Person B: (Looks angered and offended) Person A: Oh shit, u-uh....B, I didn't mean... Person B: (Walks up to A furiously, while A backs up in fear) A...you should know for a fact I am most definitely, absolutely NOT cute... (Person B then shoves Person A to the ground and pins them to the ground) Person B: (hot voice) I'm sexy~ Person A: (Massively blushes and nearly faints)  
> Source; http://just-cute-otp-things.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually an original fanfiction! WOW, I know right?! This isn't a repost for once.

Ouma sat on the bed, staring at Amami. He had never known that such an... adorable, feminine sound would come out of his mouth. "Aren't you going to say bless you?" Amami asked the smaller boy. "What... what the fuck even was that sneeze!? That doesn't suit your build!" Ouma exclaimed. "I always sneeze like that, what're you talking about?" Amami said, tilting his head. Ouma rolled his eyes, "You have a deep-ass voice and you sneeze like that?! Why do you sneeze like that, it's weird for somebody of your type!" Ouma said, getting more frustrated by the second. "I can't exactly control the way my body works, darling." Amami attempting an apology. "That is absolutely no excuse! You're not off the hook yet, I bet it was phased! There's no way you could've done that without meaning it, Amami!" Ouma argued. "That sneeze... it was way too cute to be from you!" Ouma finished.

"Cute...?" Amami said. The weight of Ouma's words settled in, which led Amami to come up with an idea. "Yes, why're you so cute?!" Ouma exclaimed. Amami turned his back and looked over his shoulder, back at Ouma. He glared at the smaller boy, his plan being set out. "O-Oh... shit... sorry, Amami... Shit..." Ouma mumbled. Amami turned around and backed Ouma into the corner. "You should know for a fact, that I am NOT cute," Amami started, his face being set out into a smirk. "I-I'm... sorry for calling you cute... just don't kill me!" Ouma exclaimed, waving his hands up in front of his face. Amami grabbed Ouma's waist and pushed him to the ground and hovered above him. He leant down and whispered into Ouma's ear, "I'm sexy~." Amami purred into his ear. Ouma tensed up, the feeling of Amami's breath on his neck making him tremble. "A-Aah... Ah..." Ouma mumbled. "Now, that was a cute sound." Amami chuckled and let Ouma free.

When he got up, he found that Ouma's face was on fire. "Oh, did you get flustered by that simple gesture? I'm not surprised, you are so cute, after all." Amami teased. "I am not... cute! I am evil!" Ouma yelled and pouted. For the rest of the day, the two of them snuggled quite close together, subtly insulting each other and making up afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this wasn't a bore to read, haha. That was... a very short one. Oh; well, I hope you didn't mind!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody can shut Ouma up. I'd like to see you try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; http://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/148144663099/imagine-your-otp

"How long have we got to go?"

This was probably the third time in ten minutes that Ouma had asked this. Kaede Akamatsu, a friend of Amami's; had asked for Amami and Ouma to go fetch something from the hotel. The building they were in is a long way away from the hotel, so naturally, the two didn't really want to go. They would've had to walk back eventually but right now? They simply couldn't be bothered. Amami and Ouma are very different people. Amami, can put up with a bit of walking, no matter how much he despises it. Ouma, on the other hand, would literally take up sleeping at the aforementioned area so he wouldn't have to walk back. He would stay there until he actually HAD to go back. "Ouma, please do be quiet. We've got at LEAST another twenty minutes..." Amami rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but I'm getting so tired! I mean, how long is it?! Twenty WHOLE minutes or are you using twenty to round up from nineteen? Maybe it's twenty minutes and fifteen seconds! In that case, you're lying, Amami!" Ouma complained. Amami stopped in his tracks. "I am actually going to turn back RIGHT this minute and abandon you here if you don't stop." Amami threatened. "Hell no! You can't do that to the Ultimate Leader, Ouma Kokichi! Don't forget about your social position, I, for one, am above scum like you!" Ouma rambled on. "I can literally leave you here and you would not know WHERE to start. One more complaint from you and I'm out." Amami said. "This isn't very in character for a smug, level-headed guy like you! You should put up with my... extravagant requests." Ouma said, not admitting to whining about nearly everything.

"I don't have to be cool-headed and collected all the time, Ouma. I can get quite pissy if I need to." Amami threatened, glaring at the smaller boy. "Whatever, whatever. I get it, you don't have to threaten me!" Ouma said, backing down. Amami could get quite defensive when he needed to, this skill usually came in handy during arguments. "But Amami... how long is it now?" Ouma asked, smirking.

"Alright, you little shit. You asked for it." Amami muttered and walked up to Ouma. "Woah, god! I'm sorry...! Don't leave me here!" Ouma whined. "You act like you're the king of the world, but you're just a crybaby, aren't you?" Amami asked sweetly. "Sure, sure! I'm a crybaby, whatever you want! Just don't leave me~." Ouma whinged. Amami sighed, “If you’re going to act like a child, I’m going to treat you like a child. Shut the hell up.” He said before picking up Ouma bridal style. "W-What?!" Ouma yelled. "I'm gonna carry you, since your tiny feet can't carry your tiny body, apparently!" Amami said, looking down at the boy and smirking. He knew that personal contact worked Ouma up, which was one of the reasons for Amami wanting to do this.

He may have had a small infatuation with the boy and loved seeing him flustered. Ouma buried his small, delicate, pale face into Amami's shoulder. "P-Put me down! Whatever will the others think about... about this! This clearly isn't right! We're both... we're both boys! Why are you even doing this?!" Ouma said really quickly into Amami's shoulder. "Ssh, calm down..." Amami whispered, enjoying the moment. Amami stopped walking and sat down, Ouma still in his arms. "You know... I know that you're enjoying this, Ouma... You could've easily left my grasp by now... but you haven't." Amami observed. "S-Shut up..." Ouma mumbled. Ouma looked up at Amami, his face was quite red.

"You're so adorable, you know that?" Amami looked into Ouma's eyes. "I... I am... not..." Ouma whispered. Amami leant forward and pecked Ouma's soft lips. "I suppose you'll be motivated to walk, now? Or maybe... you want to be in my embrace again?" Amami suggested. "Don't suggest such... things! Although... you are right. I don't wanna walk." Ouma said, subtly suggesting the second option. "Whatever you say, my sweet Ouma," Amami said, picking him up once more. 

Back at the building, Kaito Momota was looking through one of his telescopes. "Dude, what the...?! Dude, that quiet kid and Ouma are making out, come look!" Momota called. Akamatsu rolled her eyes, "Typical... well, not really, but I'm not surprised." She said and walked out of the room. "What?! I wanna see, I wanna fuckin' see!" Iruma called and pushed Momota out of the way. "Woah! That's steamy as hell, shit!" Iruma said loudly. She turned to Momota and high-fived him. "Nice catch, bro!" She said and left the room. "Is there anybody who's... not gay here?" Hoshi asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm not gay, I'm straight and I'm proud!" Momota grinned. "Nice try, I know about you and Kiibo," Hoshi responded. Momota looked away and smiled awkwardly. "Kiibo...? Yeah, he's my... my homie!" Momota said and rushed out of the room. "I may as well be the only straight male here... I wouldn't be surprised." Hoshi murmured. Iruma looked over at him, "Huh? I think Saihara likes Kaede... but yeah, there's Ouma, he's like, super closeted... Then Amami's... very open. Momota and Kiibo are like, fuckin' or somethin'. Then... Gokuhara... he's too sweet to experience sexual attraction, I think. Like shit dude, he's not the romantic type..." Iruma rambled. "So you might actually be one of the only straight boys... So I get to choose between you two." Iruma said. Hoshi smirked, "You wouldn't wanna ruin Saihara's crush, right...? I mean, with a body like yours... you could really seduce anybody.... Including myself but let's not talk about that right now." Hoshi said and looked away. "Between the two of you... Suicide seems like a good option, fuckin pervert." Iruma said and left the room. 

The two boys entered the room. "Hey, lovebirds!" Angie yelled. "You... you saw... you saw... you saw... THAT!?" Ouma yelled, unable to contain himself. He hid behind Amami, "I've been... I've been found out... help me~." Ouma whined into Amami's back. "Ssh, I'll sort it out," Amami said. "Ouma's embarrassed about being in a homosexual relationship, so... please tone down on the teasing," Amami said, failing to comfort Ouma in the way he would've liked. "What the actual fuck!? Why'd you... don't say that!" Ouma said, clinging to Amami's waist. "You two... you're so gay," Yumeno said and left the room, flipping them off with her magic wand. 

That, my friends, was the day Ouma regretted everything.


	6. Just Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami finally convinced Ouma to get his ears pierced, after like, five months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/145969767911/imagine-your-otp  
> Also, this is set in an AU where everybody gets out of the prison alive and happy. Hence, Shirogane being in this. Shirogane is probably going to die tbh-

Ouma Kokichi, was panicking. He gripped onto the hand of his long-time boyfriend, Amami Rantarou as he was waiting in the pharmacy for his named to be called. "You'll be fine, Ouma. Look at my ears. Both of them, I've pierced them both SIX whole times. Did I cry out once...? Maybe. That isn't the point, though. You'll be fine. Anyway, you're only getting ONE ear done... It can't be that hard." Amami tried to comfort the small, fidgeting boy. "But... what if... they mess it up and it messes up my ear forever and-" Ouma started rambling on but Amami put a finger to his lips. "Ouma, do you trust me?" Amami asked. Ouma nodded slowly, looking up at Amami. "Do you believe me on this? That it won't hurt?" Amami asked. Ouma nodded again but tensed up when he heard a soft voice calling for him. "Excuse me, sir? We've finished preparing the gun." It was their childhood classmate, Shirogane Tsumugi. "Oh, Shirogane. Who knew we'd see you here?" Amami said warmly. "Oh, Ouma and Amami, such a pair you've become! It's like your classic yaoi pair...! Aah, it's making me flustered just thinking about it...!" She swooned. Amami looked down at Ouma and then back to Shirogane. 

"Yeah, alright. You may need to get your head out of anime-world for a bit, though. Not to be a gossip but a little birdy told me that Ouma here's absolutely petrified." Amami teased. Ouma jabbed him in the side but due to his size, he barely phased the taller boy. "Ah, okay. I'll concentrate for you, Ouma." Shirogane said before squatting down to Ouma's level and looking him in the eyes. Ouma looked away, "Yeah, whatever. I'm not scared, he's just being... a tease." Ouma lied, gritting his teeth. Shirogane giggled and led the pair towards the rack of earrings, which displayed a fair but small amount of earrings. "Sorry for the amount here right now... most of them are for girls but the ones in front of you right now are gender-neutral. We don't really get a lot of requests for these, hence there not being many to choose from." Shirogane formally apologised. Amami decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to lighten Ouma's mood with a joke. "These... these would look great on you." Amami said, standing on his tip-toes to get a pair off of the highest point of the shelf. "Let's see then-" Ouma started, "What the actual fuck, Amami? Shirogane, I thought these earrings were supposed to be 'gender-neutral'. I cannot think of a single male who would enjoy Frozen." Ouma stated sternly. glaring at the pair of Elsa earrings in Amami's pale but smooth palms. Amami chuckled and handed the pair to Shirogane. "Oh my, these seem to be... awfully misplaced. Sorry for any inconvieniences." Shirogane apologised and rushed off to put the earrings back in their rightful section. Ouma nodded and looked around. His vision concentrated on some plain, silver studs. "I'll take those... but I'm only getting one ear done..." Ouma said quietly. "Yup, okay! Just come through here and... here we are. My office. I'm a qualified ear-piercinger! I... I don't actually know the professional term for it but..." Shirogane said proudly.

"Alright, just... just get it over with," Ouma whined. Amami rolled his eyes, "Calm down, Ouma. It'll be fine..." Amami said and walked into the office. "There," Shirogane began, "Sit there." She motioned for the shorter boy to sit on a black chair in front of a mirror. The last thing Ouma needed was to see himself cry in a mirror. He knew he would cry because he could barely compose himself when he got a small blister or papercut. Any feeling of pain distressed him and Amami knew this all too well. Nevertheless, Amami had been trying to get him to pierce his ears for months. Now that the day was actually here, Amami was having second thoughts because of Ouma's mental health. He wasn't even sure if Ouma was mature enough to properly take care of earrings or in his case, an earring. He would probably twist and turn it raw and of course, get it infected. Ouma looked over at Amami pleadingly as Shirogane adjusted the position of the earring gun. "A-mami..." Ouma voice cracked. Amami rushed over to Ouma side and gripped his hand. "You can do this. You're a brave, fearless and confident leader, remember...?" Amami tried comforting him. "Yeah... I'm not afraid. I just... I just choked." Ouma said defiantely. 

"Alright, I'm about to do it, right?" Shirogane checked. Ouma whimpered, "Y-Y-Yeah... You can-" 

BANG!

Ouma stopped for a second. Shirogane had done it. Ouma stared at Amami and for a moment and then broke down. Amami let go of his hands and hugged the smaller boy. "Ah, romantic moments between... two guys! It's making my heart beat, swoon, swoon!" Shirogane rambled on quickly. "Ouma... you're fine... it's all done now." Amami whispered into Ouma's ear. Ouma tingled at the sensation. It wasn't pleasant, Amami's breath brushing up against Ouma's throbbing, hot ear. "A-Ah... don't do that." Ouma murmured. Amami nodded into Ouma's shoulder and pulled away. "Here's a cold-pack, Ouma." Shirogane said, passing Ouma a cold-pack to hold up against his ear. Ouma took the cold-pack and pressed it to his ear, wincing slightly at the feeling. Eventually, he relaxed as he felt the pain being drowned out by the immensely icy cold-pack. Ouma smiled and got up, "Let's go then, alright?" Ouma said to Amami. Amami nodded and took Ouma's spare hand. "You're so brave. I know you like, cried and all but..." Amami's voice trailed off. "Don't be mean, Amami..." Ouma pouted. "Fine, fine, let's go." Amami said. "Now I'm finally like you... I can say I've been through this." Ouma said proudly. "Yep, just like me but a bit more... emotional, let's just say." Amami teased. Ouma rolled his eyes, "Just come on!" He said and tugged on Amami's sleeve. 

The two of them walked out of the pharmacy holding hands and looking as happy as ever.  
Well, apart from Ouma and his tear-stained face, puffy eyes and sour expression, but... he was still happy, deep down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)! I wrote this while listening to Miaya & Monomi's theme, which I really like, haha.


	7. Festivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami being way too festive. (I can't find the prompt, I accidentally closed it ;-;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUT E THINGS

Ouma sat on the grey couch in his living room. His boyfriend, or, 'close friend', as far as other people knew, was at his house. A few days ago, Ouma had mentioned that he wanted to put up his Christmas tree soon but was going to get his mother to do it as he wasn't tall enough to, much to his embarrassment. Amami had then stepped in. 

\-------------------------------------------

_"I want to put it up but I can't. I'm... too short. Don't tease me, okay?"  Ouma confessed, crossing his arms. "I'll help you, I was planning on coming over, anyway. My... parents aren't going to be home until late and... I don't particularly like solitude." Amami said. 'Bullshit...' Ouma had thought to himself. A few months ago, he recalled Amami telling me that he didn't live with anybody apart from his scruffy, old dog. Ouma rolled his eyes, "Yes, Amami. You can come over." Ouma said, making the other's face light up. "When do I come? I promise you, I  **will** be there!" Amami seemed... excited?_

\-------------------------------------------

Right now, Amami was in Ouma's kitchen making something warm to drink. Ouma had insisted that he could make it, but unfortunately, Amami had remembered a little... episode, that Ouma had the last time he tried making a beverage. That wasn't something they necessarily discussed, to put it short. Ouma had accidentally broken the cup and the hot beverage had spilt all over him. After that, he just burst into tears and wouldn't calm down. If there was any injury he hated, it was heat-related injuries, such as hives and burns. Amami suddenly walked into the room with a cup of coffee and a cup of cocoa. Ouma knew which was which, even though he'd asked for coffee too. "Why do I get the childish drink?! I'm older than you!" Ouma complained, "Yes but I'm taller. You also have a cute, girly face and cocoa is a cute, girly drink. It works finely, if you ask me." Amami said smugly. Ouma sighed and took the cup from him. Suddenly, his face lit up. "You... you remembered to cool it down a bit! I've never met anybody who'd go to the trouble of doing that...! I love you so much, Amami!" Ouma said happily. "I love seeing you happy, Ouma!" Amami said before setting down his drink on a small table next to the couch.

"Now, shall we get started? I'll help with all the... things you need to be tall to do." Amami teased. Was he trying to spite him? Ouma was his senior, he needed to be treated with utmost respect! "Don't be... so... I don't know, mean?" Ouma tried insulting him, but drew a blank. Amami giggled, "Where do you keep the tree and the decorations, then?" He asked. Ouma gestured towards a door. "There's the hell-hole, I mean, the storage room." Ouma joked. Amami smiled down at the smaller, purple-haired boy. "If you call it a 'hell-hole', I'm sure you're not lying. Knowing you... you're not particularly organised." Amami commented. Ouma opened the door and three boxes fell, due to the vibrations. "I see... this is quite the hell-hole." Amami chuckled. Ouma made a small, satisfied noise, "I see the decorations!" Ouma called and dashed towards a box in the corner. He opened it and then his shoulders drooped. "Damn it. The baubles don't have strings tied on... we'll have to tie them again." Ouma complained. Amami shrugged, "It can't be that hard, can it?" He said before leaving the storage room. Ouma grumbled to himself before picking up the box. "Amamiiii... it's heavy." Ouma whined. "I'm sure you can handle it, since you're such a strong, independent and capable leader!" Amami teased. All he wanted was for Ouma to plead for it. It sounded sadistic, sure, but he was cute when he showed weakness, let alone admitting it. 

"B-But... I'm... I'm not, okay?! Can you just carry it, please?!" Ouma was getting frustrated with himself now. Why couldn't he do things? If he had only grown a bit more, he wouldn't have needed Amami's help in the first place. Why couldn't he just be more... capable? "I'm not confident in myself, not how I make it out, anyway!" Ouma yelled, almost prepared to cry. "Hey, hey... I love you, I was only teasing. I'll carry the box and I'll help you tie these strings." Amami apologised. Ouma jabbed Amami in the side, "I... I knew that, I was only giving in... because satire..." Ouma tried making up an excuse. Amami chuckled, "Sure, whatever you say." He said before the two put the box on the couch. They started unpacking it. Amami stared at the pile of baubles. He suddenly lunged for the pile and started sorting them by colour. "Amami, your talent is super high school level OCD. I'm willing to bet on it." Ouma joked. Amami sighed, "I'm just a bit of a neat-freak, not... OCD." He refuted. Ouma smiled, "Now, let's tie the strings..." He murmured and got out the box.

"Oh wait, I forgot that I am actually, the string-tying champion."

Those words make Amami freeze. Damn, his plan was ruined. He wanted to see Ouma struggle to do it and then help him as if he were a child. But... now Ouma would probably be even better than he was. Ouma opened the box and got the tape off of the strings, which was holding them together. He then started nimbly tying the string. Amami sighed and got out some of the string and started tying it. It... wasn't overly hard to do. He just folded the string, tied a knot, fed the hoop through the bauble and weaved the end of it through the other hoop. He tried tightening it, but his grasp slipped and the bauble fell to the ground. "Shit!" He yelled. Ouma smirked, "I'm smaller, so I can do these things." He said and chuckled. "Now who's so incapable, now who's inferior?!" Ouma exclaimed. "Yes, yes. You can have your five minutes of fame, Ouma." Amami said warmly. He was surprisingly tolerant of Ouma's antics.

Then, soon enough, all of the baubles were ready and an hour later, the tree was decked in baubles. "Now, the lights. Back to the hell-hole we go." Ouma joked and dragged Amami into the room. Suddenly, Ouma cried out. "Ughhh! I remember, last year I stashed them behind all of this junk...!" He complained, "Stupid past self!" He scolded himself. Amami giggled at this, finding it quite cute. "I can just hold it while you get the lights, you do know," Amami suggested. "Yeah, okay... I was gonna say that." Ouma said coldly. Amami did like it how Ouma acted like he knew everyone and everything. Amami held back the boxes so Ouma could get the lights. The pair headed back towards the tree. "Alright, how are we gonna do this?" Ouma asked. "Like... this." Amami said before proceeding the wrap the lights around Ouma. "I'm not a tree, dumbass!" Ouma yelled. "Well, trees are beautiful and so are you. So, you are a tree." Amami compared Ouma and a tree. Ouma smiled at this, "You know what, just kiss me already. We've never done it before and now you're just asking for it." Ouma said, attempting to be seductive. "You know what, my words exactly." Amami mimicked him and leant in.

Amami bent down to Ouma's height and pecked him on the cheeks for no more than a second. Amami's cheeks now had a bit of colour and were flushed. "Now... that never happened, right?" Amami double-checked. "Yep, clearly a figment of your imagination." Ouma replied.

The two spent the rest of the day decorating the tree.

And then Ouma realised that he never drank Amami's cocoa, that he had spent a while making. Then he felt bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next like millions of chapters are going to be smut because i want to improve my skills in that area--
> 
> all good writers must cover all areas calm down aaa  
> also amami has a child-complex fetish


	8. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't angst. Seems like it, but it's NOT.  
> Also set in an actual class AU.  
> Mature content warning btw !!! LIKE EXTREMELY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/145530268882/imagine-your-otp-being-one-of-the-sweetest-and

"I cannot imagine you two doing anything nasty, at fuckin' all!" Ouma and Amami's friend, Iruma Miu cried out. "I guess it is a bit hard to picture..." Amami smiled. "But, Ouma... I got you this." He said, holding out a rose to the smaller boy. "For me? Thank you so much." Ouma said and wrapped his arms around Amami's waist. "Angie thinks this is so... cute!" Angie exclaimed. "Yeah, I cannot imagine you guys doing anything dirty. It's just impossible to even think about." Akamatsu chimed in, smiling softly at her friend's gentleness. "Well, we aren't exactly... sexually open, I guess," Ouma said, smiling at Amami. Amami winked at him and chuckled slightly; luckily, nobody else saw this.

The group of sixteen had just finished their exams, so they were allowed to just hang outside until told to go home by a teacher. "You guys remind me of one of those fairy tale couples... the ones you only find in movies and animes..." Shirogane swooned, beginning to drool. "Surely, we can't be that engaging... right?" Amami questioned, tilting his head and nudging Ouma's head with his own, which made Ouma blush. "You're just too sweet not be to noticed, I suppose." Gokuhara shared his input on the two of them and smiled, "Either way, I am really happy that the both of you have a happy relationship!" He congratulated the two and then went to talk to Iruma. Ouma turned to Kiibo, who was next to him, "No input? Oh yeah, you're a robot... you don't have a heart." Ouma, as usual, teased Kiibo. Kiibo tensed up and shuffled away from Ouma, "If you have the demeanour to tease somebody such as myself, I have no desire to sit next to you!" Kiibo said, obviously offended by this remark. Kiibo moved next to Momota, who stroked his hair.

Momota and Kiibo, a human and a robot, were also a couple, despite how unlikely it may sound. Except, their relationship wasn't as seclusive as Amami and Ouma's. Suddenly, a teacher called to the group, "You kids can head off now, thanks!" Ouma smiled and held Amami's hand, "We're gonna go to your place, right?" Ouma asked quietly. Amami nodded, squeezing Ouma's small, extremely pale hand. The two set off towards Amami house, smiling and talking. Ouma suddenly grinned, "They're pretty naive, aren't they?" He asked. "Mhm... They don't need to know what we're like alone, though, do they, Ouma?" Amami smirked, Ouma sighed, "Just hurry up and get there already... you acting dominant turns me on." Ouma whispered. Amami chuckled, "You're certainly eager, aren't you?" He asked, squeezing Ouma's hand. 

Finally, the two arrived and the minute they stepped through the door, Amami was already teasing Ouma. Ouma sighed, "Don't tease, Amami... we're not in public." Ouma begged. Amami did as he was told and began to kiss Ouma, holding the kiss for about ten seconds before picking Ouma up and taking him into Amami's bedroom. He pushed Ouma down onto the bed and Ouma grumbled, "We promised that I'd lead this time, Amami~." Amami shook his head, "But seeing you squirm beneath me... it's... it's fantastic." Amami said, breathing on Ouma's neck which sent him shivering. "Just... just stop wasting time." Ouma scolded him.

Amami leant down a bit and began sucking on his neck, leaving a mark there. Ouma whined, "That's... really subtle, Amami!" Ouma begged for more. Amami smiled softly at Ouma's eagerness and moved down a bit. He tugged on the rims of Ouma's white pants and Ouma squirmed. "Don't be a tease, Amami!" Ouma was getting fed up now. Amami wasn't the quickest person when it came to this. Suddenly, Amami acted quickly and pulled down Ouma's pants and stared at his boxers. "I didn't know you owned... these," Amami said. He was referring to Ouma's dotty, pink boxers. "S-Shut up! They're... they're...!" Ouma tried to argue. Amami chuckled, "It's cute." He said before quickly rubbing Ouma's sensitive area. "A-Amami..." Ouma breathed, this was getting better for him. Amami picked up the pace, leaving Ouma flustered and by now, he was a panting mess. "A-A-Amami...!" Ouma gasped due to the constant vibrations travelling through him. 

Amami suddenly stopped and as he did so, Ouma made a disgruntled noise. "W-Why'd you... hah.... stop?" Ouma asked, his face red from the previous experience. "I'm going to the next stage," Amami said before trying to pull down Ouma's boxers. "That's... not fair... you're fully clothed..." Ouma complained, whilst still breathing quickly. Amami sighed and tried to pull off his own shirt, "That better... Ouma?" Amami asked. Ouma shook his head, "No, you have to let me... do... that..." Ouma requested, sitting up to try and remove Amami's pants. "Sure, go ahead." Amami chuckled. Ouma's hands were shaking from the immense pleasure of before, so it proved to be a bit difficult to go through with removing them.

"Let me do it, Ouma," Amami said and quickly removed his pants. "That... ruined the mood." Ouma murmured. Amami hovered over Ouma and smirked, "Right, now onto the next stage." Amami said before removing Ouma's boxers. Ouma stared, wide-eyed at Amami. No matter how many times they did this, Ouma could never get over the embarrassment of being exposed to Amami. Ouma stopped Amami quickly, "Wait, hold on... my shirt. I don't wanna wreck it." He said cautiously. In reality, he was stalling, because he had forgotten what this had felt like. In all honesty, he didn't care if his shirt got soiled or not. Amami, without hesitation, grabbed Ouma's member and began stroking up and down. 

Ouma cried out and felt his heart pounding in his chest. "Ah...Ah...Amami...!" Ouma called out before climaxing. Amami smirked, "You really, really don't last long... you must be in a special mood, then?" Amami asked. Ouma shook his head, "No, no... y-you just took me... by surprise..." Ouma lied through his teeth. Amami shrugged, "Oh, well, I guess I won't be doing any more of that~." He teased Ouma. "N-No, no! Don't leave...!" Ouma pleaded. Amami sighed, "I could never leave you. Alright, up you hop." He said to Ouma. Ouma scrambled up and trembled, he knew what was next. Amami didn't hesitate and Ouma screamed when Amami entered him with full force. "Amami! You're being s-so... rough..." Ouma panted out. Amami adjusted himself again and pushed into Ouma again. 

After a bit more of this, Ouma finally gave in and climaxed. To his displeasure, Amami had done the exact same, without pulling out. "F-Fuck... no!" Ouma slapped Amami's thigh. "Don't you dare do that! That felt terrible!" Ouma yelled at him. "Sorry, Ouma dear, it just felt so good..." 

Little did the couple know that Angie, their friend from school, had been taping the whole thing. Now, it wouldn't be so hard to imagine.

"Oh... my gosh! Angie's eyes have been soiled...! Soiled, Angie tells you!" She cried. Her friend, Yumeno, comforted her, "It was bound to happen, Angie... You can't always be pure. You've got to sin occasionally." Yumeno whispered. Angie moaned, "But Angie wanted to be a good girl, not a dirty sinner...! Angie couldn't help herself..." Angie complained. "We all have the urge to commit sins, dear." Yumeno said, rolling her eyes. Dealing with innocent people was difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. told you it wasn't angst lolol'
> 
>  
> 
> also tag urself im yumeno


	9. Turn Of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma trying to be seductive but actually failing and seeming more childlike than ever.

Amami sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for his friend Ouma to come out of the shower. Truthfully, Amami wished they had been more than friends for a long time. Ouma; however, seemed oblivious to the tiny moves Amami would make towards him. A good example, being when Amami said one time, "You know, we should have a family get-together... without the family, so it'd just be a get-together with me." That was one of them most blatant pickup lines he used, it didn't leave much to the imagination. However, Ouma had said, "That doesn't really have a point... does it?" Amami had never been more frustrated, ever.

Suddenly, he heard the door to the bedroom open. "So... since I've only got one bed, we're gonna have to share." Amami winked as he spoke. "Fine with me." There, another example of Ouma being oblivious. "Yeah... okay. I'm sort of tired already, so can we sleep?" Amami tried to cut off the conversation, as it was beginning to get awkward. Amami had noticed that Ouma was shivering violently. "Hey, are you okay...? It's not that cold in here." Amami asked with genuine concern. Ouma sighed, "The hot tap was jammed. I had to take a cold shower." He pouted, crossing his arms. "Ah, I see. Do you need me to warm you up, then?" Amami flirted with him. Ouma smirked, which made Amami tense up. He... had actually gotten the message...?

Ouma got into the bed and beckoned for Amami to follow his steps, "Well, come on, then." He cooed. Amami's heartbeat was picking up pace, this is what he had dreamt of... so why did it feel so odd? Then, it hit him. Ouma was trying to be dominant. This wasn't how this was supposed to play out... he was meant to be a bottom. Amami shrugged it off and decided to just go with it. After all, Ouma might actually be... good! Amami got into the double bed with Ouma, his lips curling into a grin when he felt Ouma's small arms snake around him. Ouma had just wanted to cuddle with him, no big deal. Amami had thought that, anyway.

Amami closed his eyes and his smile didn't fade. He liked having the warmth of somebody next to him. He was even a bit thankful. Thankful that Ouma had made the first move. If he hadn't, Amami would've tried to initiate something but it would've ended awkwardly, as far as he knew. Just as soon as Amami felt himself being dragged into a deep sleep, something pressed against his lips. It was another... pair of lips.

Amami then realised that the pair of lips belonged to Ouma. Ouma... was actually trying to initiate something with him? Something serious?! Amami panicked for a split second before deciding to kiss back, as Ouma seemed to be getting restless. Suddenly, Ouma pulled away. Amami heard ruffling and then silence. It had become apparent to him that Ouma was taking off his own shirt. Amami froze, he wasn't sure if he was ready for this. Suddenly, Ouma grumbled, "G-Gah... Well, this is awkward." 

Amami turned on the bedside lamp and saw Ouma on his side, with his head stuck in his shirt. Amami giggled, "Oh my god, Ouma...! You messed that up worse than I would've!" Amami laughed. Ouma whined, "It's not funny~! Help me...!" He struggled around in his shirt more. "You tried to like, seduce me or something and you ended up looking more like a kid than ever." Amami gushed over the sight. "It's so... it's so cute!" Amami cooed and held Ouma's hand. "You dumbass, help me get out and stop gushing over me!" Ouma scolded him. "Alright, alright, Ouma. Calm down." Amami eased him out of the shirt. "We are never speaking of that, again," Ouma said and got back into the bed. He had pretty much ruined the mood at that point, so Amami chuckled once more and decided to go to sleep.

 

-The Next Day-

Ouma and Amami sat with the rest of their classmates, as they did every day. Except, today, Ouma looked quite flustered and was... awfully quiet. He was usually the one bossing everybody else around or referencing some internet meme. Today, though, he was just... sitting next to Amami, picking at a sandwich that he had bought three hours prior. "You really should eat that..." Amami told him. "S-Shut up!" Ouma snapped. He was... quite obviously embarrassed about this whole ordeal. Suddenly, Iruma spoke, "Did you two have sex?!" Amami tensed up. He decided it would be better, to tell the truth about their situation, rather than conceal it. "Well, no... we were going to but-" He started before Ouma grabbed his sweater. "You'd better not mention that fucking event or I'm going to end you." Ouma hissed. Amami shrugged, "He got stuck in his shirt." He said, gesturing towards Ouma. Ouma tensed as everybody giggled at Amami's story. Ouma buried his face into Amami's sweater while constantly murmuring, "Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Amami could even feel Ouma's face burning against him. Ouma then started slamming him fist down onto Amami's thigh, "Why'd you tell them...?!" He asked, looking like he was about to cry. "A leader should not be shamed... in this way!" Ouma, then actually did start crying. Amami rubbed his head and sighed, "It's okay, we think it's cute." Amami cooed. "Yep, yep! That is super cute to think about!" Angie said happily. 

Ouma, let's just say, wasn't particularly happy nevertheless. His wish was also granted, he was finally the most popular student... but for all the wrong reasons.


	10. We Will Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma and Amami being cute together -- ;-;

Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Ruler, was certainly deserving of his title. He had led a supposed organisation with tens of thousands of members and followers, all without any problems. Except, there was another thing Ouma was good at. That skill of his was lying. Needless to say, this was a benefit for him, considering the line of business he was in. He could cheat other people's minds into believing the most absurd things. He was also quite persuasive, which technically, comes with being able to lie. Ouma had even managed to lie his way out of danger, for example; one time he was about to be executed for committing multiple felonies on one occasion but without any hesitation, he lied through his teeth and got through alright.

Here, at Saishuu Academy, though, it was a tad different than what he was used to. These students were nothing more than mere teenagers with hobbies and professions; and compared to Ouma, that was nothing. In his organisation, Ouma was considered to be of sacred royalty, always treated finely and accordingly. One thing Ouma despised about his peers was nothing more than their perceptiveness. A select few of them could quite easily pick up when he was lying, yet they never really approached him about it. He could tell by their body language. 

For example, if he had decided to tell some morbid tale about his old life and slipped a few exaggerations in somewhere, somebody around him, would tense up or give him glances laced with suspicion. Ouma was quite perceptive; too, mind you. Being a liar himself, he could quite easily pick up when other's were straying from the truth. Although, nobody has really cracked any of his lies. Nobody had in concrete, solid proof in order to be able to do so. Ouma's mind was constantly ticking, analysing every word spoken. Despite looking like a child, he was indubitably gifted. 

Like most people, there was one thing Ouma wanted. Some recognition. Truthfully, he had done nothing but bad things his entire life. Most of these things went unnoticed. He truly thought, though, that lying was a beautiful gift. It could help you in the most dire situations. Lying can open so many doors and change life up a bit, make it more entertaining. Usually, all of the other students shrugged off his talent, just considering him a kid who was messing around, a kid who had developed no maturity at all.

Most of the time, Ouma agreed with that. He didn't really take a lot of things seriously, but he did at least deserve some praise. In his lifetime, he had seen so many people die and he has kept his composure. He didn't crack under the pressure, he just carried on with life. Ouma did look a kid, too, barely exceeding five feet. He was fragile, appearance wise, too. He looked like an innocent kid who spends his day doing... well, kid stuff. He didn't look like he would be in charge of an evil, secret society. He also didn't look like a man who wished he had complete dominance over the world.

Although, Ouma was thankful that he knew Amami Rantarou. Amami was a boy who didn't really have much personality. Appearance wise, he was stunning. He looked like one of those boy-band members every middle-school girl would fawn over. He was quite the mysterious person, not really showing much affection or hate towards anything. When he had first talked to Amami, he had first asked him why he acted the way he did. The response he got was... surprising, to put it simply.

Amami had smiled softly, "I suppose I'm just... indifferent to everything, Ouma." Ouma had thought about this for a bit. Wasn't there something he loved or hated? Ouma hated more things than he loved, so he wasn't indifferent to many things. He either loved it, liked it or absolutely hated it. There was no such thing as a slight dislike for Ouma. Although, later on, Ouma found out that Amami had indeed been lying. There was something he loved and there was something he hated. He loved Ouma and he hated being without him. Not in an extreme way, of course. In a sweet way.

Briefly, after that encounter, the pair decided to start dating. Their relationship was a cute one, cuddling, kissing, holding hands, it was all there. They were both fond of where they stood and they confided in each other. Amami still loved Ouma even though he was a liar and Ouma loved Amami, even if he DID get frustrated with him sometimes. Ouma was also pleased to learn that Amami genuinely recognised his talent and praised him. Amami didn't think he was a bad person. 

This wasn't a lie, either. Being a skilled liar, Ouma could tell when people were lying. Amami seemed sincere. On this particular day, though, Amami was being awfully irritating. "I'm a great liar, come on Amami!" Ouma complained, crossing his arms and looking away from Amami. "I've known you for so long, Ouma. Now, it's really easy to see when you're lying..." Amami placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm a way better liar than you, Amami!" Ouma was running out of insults, so he had to think fast. "Really? I wonder if you can crack the lie I've told you recently then?" Amami tried him.

Ouma turned around and stared at him, trying to analyse his facial expressions and composure. "Um..." He was drawing a mental blank. He tried desperately to come up with something, anything would do. "See? You can't. I, am a better liar than you, Ouma." Amami nodded. Ouma started, "No, I've... I've always been a better liar!" The doubt came rolling in. Now, even his own skill seemed inferior. He just wanted some dominance, some superiority over the people around him.

"No, I am, Ouma. Wanna know why~?" Amami purred. Ouma's heart thumped. Whenever Amami used that tone, it gave him butterflies. "W-Why?" Ouma tried to refrain from stuttering, but it didn't prove to be helpful. "I've been lying... this entire time. I don't actually pick up when you lie, Ouma, and you're a way better liar than me, to begin with. You're amazing, don't you ever forget it." Amami finished. Ouma stood there, speechless. This was it, he was fully convinced now. He loved Amami Rantarou. He had gone to all the trouble to lower his self-esteem, only to bring it back up in one sentence.

Ouma couldn't help but grin, "Of course, I'm amazing! What sort of Ultimate Supreme Ruler isn't, after all?" Ouma beamed. Amami smiled softly and opened his arms, beckoning for Ouma to come over. Ouma quickly leapt into Amami's arms. "I love you so much..." Amami said into Ouma's hair. Ouma grinned, "I know you do." He said arrogantly. He pulled away, "Again, who wouldn't love the Ultimate Leader?" Ouma asked Amami, adjusting his scarf. "Careful, don't let it get to your head." Amami chuckled. Ouma smiled, "Impossible for someone like me, who literally functions because of all of their power." Ouma stated.

"Also, Ouma... I know everybody loves you but... my love is g-genuine and..." Amami seemed to be getting uneasy. Ouma tilted his head in confusion, "Stuttering isn't something on my list of 'Amami's Characteristics'. What's wrong?" Ouma asked. Amami got up and eased Ouma up with him. "My love is so genuine in fact... that... um..." Amami seemed to be at a loss for words. For somebody who usually couldn't keep his mouth shut around Ouma, this deemed to be a bit off as well.

"Ouma Kokichi..." Amami started. Ouma could almost feel the tension in the air. He continued to stare at Amami, having genuinely no clue what was happening. Amami suddenly bent down on one knee, and that's when it clicked in Ouma's mind. Amami was so nervous because... he was proposing?! Ouma's heartbeat started to pick up, but he remained silent. He didn't want to ruin Amami's moment. "Will you marry me?" Amami asked the big question, getting a ring out of his sweater pocket. "Sorry, I couldn't afford a box," Amami said sheepishly. 

That's when Ouma let all of his pent up emotions loose. "No shit I will!" Ouma yelled happily before hugging Amami. "Ah... I knew you'd say that... I'm sorry for wasting your time- Wait, what?!" Amami was obviously expecting rejection, either that, or he just heard the 'no' from Ouma's response. "I love you too, Ouma," Amami responded. The two shared an embrace before Ouma pulled away. He stared at Amami for about two seconds, which was all it took for him to start crying. "A-A-ma-mi..." Ouma choked out, between sobs. "I'm... so fucking happy." Ouma sniffled and smiled softly. 

"I am too, Ouma. If I'm with you, I'm happy." Amami said before leaning in to kiss Ouma. "We'll survive this together and then... we'll get married after this, alright?" Amami said. Suddenly, Ouma tensed. He had forgotten that there was a chance that the marriage wouldn't go through. Ouma's tears of happiness suddenly became a lot rougher. They became sobs of sadness. Ouma clutched to Amami tightly. "We're not gonna.... survive and..." Ouma let out another wail. Amami rubbed circles into the small boy's back until the sobbing ceased. "We will survive this, Ouma." He stated sternly.

"We will survive."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 'Hanging For More'/Chapter 1

Ouma felt his heartbeat quicken. "A-Ahh... AMAMI!" He yelled. Suddenly, he heard somebody entering the room. It was Yumeno. "Ouma, Ouma! Have ya seen Bun Bun-" She asked before catching sight of the body. "Amami...?!" She called out and fell to the ground. Ouma looked at the body and felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. He couldn't cry... not again. "Kokichi... you're fine, don't cry... you're perfectly fine... you don't need Amami..." He told himself. "Why am I so WEAK?! I could've stopped all of this!" He shouted, pounding his fist against the floor. He flinched when he felt the stinging sensation that the collision brought and wasn't too surprised when he felt blood trickling down his knuckles.

Suddenly, he heard the door open again. "Ouma, I heard you scream- Wait a minute..." Was that... Amami's voice?! Ouma turned around and there he was. Amami Rantarou, in full. "B-But... you're dead?!" Ouma yelled before being cut off by the PA system. "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, a class trial will take place!" Ouma looked over to the corpse and then to Amami. Something was... off here. Then he realised it. The corpse had... curves and a pretty noticeable bust. "Somebody was... dressing up as you?! What kind of sick bastard...?!" Ouma cried out. "Ssh... it's okay, I'm here Ouma." Amami went over to him and rubbed circles into his back, which triggered Ouma to start sobbing. "I thought I'd lost you... so soon..." Ouma sobbed. 'Damn it, why am I so weak?! Crying, again! In front of everybody else...! What kind of leader am I?!' Ouma mentally scolded himself. 

The door burst open again and nearly everybody else ran in. "Woah, woah, woah! What the HELL?!" Momota yelled, backing away from the scene in terror. Furthermore, screams of terror and cries of agony spread throughout the dining room. Kiibo just stood there rigidly, eyeing the mess. "U-Ugh... Amami...!" Kiibo looked like he was... mourning, 'Amami's' death. "I'm right here, guys," Amami declared. Everybody stared at him, "A-A zombie?!" Chabashira yelled, holding her hands up defensively. "No, that's not me." Amami cleared things up, well, for some people, anyway. "Who isn't here... then?" Shinguuji asked monotonously, looking over to the side. "Wait a moment... Shiro...gane..." Shinguuji seemed to be getting emotional, which was strange because earlier, he had stated, 'Getting emotional is no good.' Ouma could only assume the two were close. "I betcha it's Ouma who killed Shiro-chan...! He was da first one 'ere!" Yumeno accused him, pointing at him maliciously. "Nishishi... you all have the rights to an opinion, I suppose. Even if said opinion is bullshit." He lowkey insulted them and walked over to Amami, "Rightfully, you all have a fair argument to suspect me but, shouldn't we look around a bit more, first?" He raised a finger to his lips mysteriously before walking up to the body. 

"Wait, waaaait! Hold on, you can't do that yet!" The bear from earlier yelled. "Monokuma..." Chabashira spat in disapproval. "I have a little... helpful hint, for you all, I suppose I could call it!" He gleefully said before being knocked to the ground. "Get some rest, daddy, we will take care of this." Monodam offered. He held out a binder, full of files... "These are the Monokuma files, you can all have one." He said before handing out the files. "What makes you think that you can do this, fucking dweeb?!" Monokid yelled, punting Monodam across the room. After a little bit, the bears left the room.

"These... they display information about this case... interesting." Ouma narrated. He opened the file and read its content aloud:

"The victim was found hanging above the meeting table in the dining room at approximately 7:30 A.M, but was killed around 4:00 A.M. The cause of death seems to be blood loss at the throat, but it is also evident that the victim has a broken wrist and a few glass cuts on their leg. The victim was also impersonating another classmate at the time, Amami Rantarou."

"Hey, hey~! Angie found something important!" Angie yelled, beckoning for everybody to come over. "She's right... look at those footprints. They're bloody footprints!" Akamatsu called out. Ouma nodded, "Well, obviously... but more important, what's their source?" He asked, smirking. "Well, shoes, no shit!" Iruma yelled, looking a bit frustrated. Akamatsu took notes to label this as suspicious.

"Alright, what else can we see, then?" Toujou asked. "O-ow!" Yumeno yelled. "What's up, Yumeno?" Akamatsu called. "Seems I've done stepped on glass." Yumeno murmured. "Wait, glass?" Shinguuji asked and wandered over. Sure enough, there was a pair of smashed glasses on the floor. "These... must be the source of the glass cuts, then," Shinguuji said. He looked over to Shirogane's body. "Why did you have to be the first victim...?" Shinguuji muttered, looking at her with pain in his eyes. "Hey, doesn't this prove to be interesting?" Ouma's eyes glistened with intent as he stumbled across a bandage, carelessly strewn across one of the chairs.

"That is so... offensive. To think that somebody would use my regular seating choice as... a murder device." Gokuhara murmured. That was indeed his seat, but it wasn't enough to pinpoint him as suspicious in any way. Ouma looked at the bandage... it looked... clean. It didn't look like it was involved in the case AT ALL. "Oh, that's Angie's!" Angie called out. "Yours...? Isn't that a bit... suspicious?" Ouma chuckled. "No, it's not! Yumeno was there...! Remember, Yumeno?!" Angie called out to her friend. "Hm? Oh yeah... that. We were tyin' Gonta's chair up with da bandages for some revenge yesterday... we decided to stop; though, since he can be real scary like... we must've left dat bit there, though." Yumeno explained. "R-Revenge...?! What have I done to you girls?!" Gokuhara asked, confused as all hell. "When Angie asked ta' paint you, ya said no, you were too busy with dem bugs of yours," Yumeno explained. "You... that's so immature..." Akamatsu sighed. Seems the bandage was to be dismissed... but it still might be handy to keep notes of it.

"Wait a minute... does this strike as fucked up to anybody or...?" Iruma began, "She died from blood loss, right? Then where's the fuckin blood?" Iruma pointed out. "You're right... it looks more like strangulation than blood loss." Harukawa agreed. "Maybe we should tamper with the corpse a bit, then?" Chabashira suggested. "No, no... not until we're done with it..." Amami refuted. "Although, on the subject of the lack of blood... there does seem to be some on the rope." Toujou pointed out. "Hm... interesting," Akamatsu said and took a mental note of it. "Wait, this file thing... it mentioned a broken wrist! Is that true?!" Chabashira said loudly. "I'm not tall enough to inspect, unfortunately... but... Gokuhara may as well be," Amami suggested. Gokuhara walked up to the body warily, not really wanting much to do with it. "I... yeah, the wrist... it looks a bit bent. It looks like a person did it, though." Gokuhara confirmed and quickly walked away from the body. "It's... ugh... this is awful..." He looked like he was about to cry. 

"Shouldn't we really take a look in the Dining Room Kitchen, though...? The footprints do lead there, after all, it could be a clue... a big one, at that." Akamatsu suggested. "A few of us should stay here, in case the killer tries to tamper with evidence..." Shinguuji brought up a point. "True, true. We should organise that, so... I'm gonna call out a few names to come with me in the kitchen, the rest of you can stay here. Okay, so... Amami, Ouma, Saihara, Hoshi, Kiibo and Yumeno. You guys can come with me." Akamatsu announced. Ouma smirked, "Everybody thinks I'm the killer... so they don't trust me with the corpse. How unfortunate." He chuckled. "Ouma...? You were all sensitive before and now... you're all gloomy and a bit... dark." Amami enquired. "I'm just determined on bringing down the killer, that's all." Ouma clarified. Amami sighed, "You're an interesting one... sobbing innocently one minute and plotting some evil plan the next..." He murmured. Akamatsu opened the door to the kitchen and the first thing Ouma noticed was that there were no footprints in the kitchen. "Hey, isn't that... a bit off?" Saihara asked. "There should be footprints in here... that leads me to think that they're... a red-herring." He decided. "That's plausible, I guess." Akamatsu agreed with him.

"The fridge... it's probably seen better days." Hoshi pointed to the fridge. There was a massive puddle on the floor, with all of the fridge's contents in it. The door was wide open. "Which INCONSIDERATE idiot left the fridge open?! That's WAY less food for us and... oh no." Ouma stopped in his tracks. He could see something behind the fridge. "M-My Panta...! It's all gone and... It's... it's gone!" Ouma wailed. "It's just soda... you can surely live without it..." Hoshi said calmly. "B-But... fine, I'll keep my composure for now but... later on... I am fully mourning the death of my Panta..." Ouma said, half seriously. "The puddle... it's got blood in it." Amami commented. "Huh..." Akamatsu thought about this for a minute, deciding it would come in handy. "There's only two Panta bottles here, though..." Ouma commented, "I swear I had more than that..." He thought about this for a bit but could come up with no logical conclusion to the enigma. 

"I'mma check da cupboards... it could be helpful, y'know?" Yumeno suggested. She walked through the puddle, only to let out a cry. "O-Ow...! Ow, ow, OW! That's... that's burning me...!" She wailed. She looked down at her leg and sure enough, a sizzling burn was clearly residing there. "It's like... it's like acid..." Akamatsu said. "Was the fridge running on acid, perhaps?" Kiibo suggested. "I believe since I am a robot, I could probably walk through it." He tried to walk through the puddle and proving himself right, was unharmed by it. "Huh... so it only affects humans then..." Hoshi mumbled. "I am about as human as you can be, please do not be so offensive!" Kiibo raised his voice. Kiibo opened a cupboard, only to step away from it. "G-Guh... that... it's... I'm sorry, Yumeno." Kiibo apologised. He went back over to the cupboard and removed... what looked to be, the corpse of Yumeno's rabbit.

Yumeno stared at it for a moment. "B-Bun Bun... They killed SHIROGANE and they KILLED BUN BUN, TOO! W-Why...?!" She sobbed. Saihara looked over to her, "I'm sorry to have to say this but... I believe your rabbit was used in their plan... as a test-dummy, or something." Saihara told her. She had tears running down her cheeks. "N-NO...! I'M DONE WITH T-THIS...!" She ran out of the kitchen and back into the dining room. Akamatsu nodded, "It seems we're done here... and also... that rabbit, though... it has a bald spot and a hole in it's back, what's up with that?" She asked Kiibo. Kiibo looked at it, "It looks as if blood was taken from it... with a syringe, or something." He responded. "Also, I cannot feel human emotions but... I cannot help but grieve for Yumeno. That rabbit was very close to her." He sounded a bit down-hearted. "I didn't even get to help..." Amami murmured, "Oh well, you guys did nicely by yourselves." Amami smiled.

The group of five left the kitchen, to see Angie hugging Yumeno. Those two were quite close, it seemed, as well. "Anything else we need to discuss?" Akamatsu called out. "Well, I have something to say," Hoshi spoke up. "At 3:00 A.M, approximately... I got up to have a glass of water and let's be frank, I couldn't sleep, either. In the halls, I met Yumeno there... she said she was looking for her rabbit, which seemed to be lost." Hoshi told his story. "3:00 A.M... yeah, that's probably right. The body wouldn't have been present yet." Akamatsu told herself. "Doesn't that make Yumeno the most suspicious, then?" Amami asked.

“If Bun Bun went missing, of course, I’d look for ‘er straight away. You’d hafta be a heartless bein’ if you didn’t look for ya pet straight away!” Yumeno sobbed, "Now she's dead and... it's all dat murderer's fault...!" She cried. Akamatsu knew she was just talking normally but... something about that seemed noteworthy. "Yeah, I got up at about 3:00 AM too... Someone was makin' a lotta noise... it sounded like cryin'. Then, I noticed Bun Bun wasn't dere, so I went looking for her and met up with Hoshi, as he said before!" She explained herself. "Well, I guess that means they have decent alibies... unless they're teaming up..." Akamatsu decided.

"Come on guys, I'm getting super bored here...! Let's start this trial, already!" The PA system was activated and Monokuma called an end to the investigation. Akamatsu gulped, "I think we've got enough information... to start... wait, hold up! Look at this!" She pointed to a syringe on the table, "A syringe... Bun Bun...!" Yumeno exclaimed, looking shocked. "This could also be an acceptable basis for a murder weapon, too... Maybe they cut her with it or took enough blood for her to die..." Amami pondered. The group decided to leave the room, leaving Bun Bun and Shirogane's corpses behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be more to this, I just didn't want to drag it on too long! The next part to this will be the trial.


End file.
